Me Against the World, or so it seemed
by kappy-tan
Summary: People say time heals all wounds, and that may be so if you have the company of loved ones to help and support you, but otherwise..your pretty much screwed. Dark!Powerful!Harry.Rated M for future Chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it. Im just a person writing a fanfic of what I consider one of the best books ever written.

Me Against the World, or so it seemed.

Chapter One

Another cloudy morning...'_although this being England it wasn't exactly suprising_' and once again Harry had been woken by another nightmare. It had been exactly a week since the death of his beloved Godfather Sirius. One week..168 hours..604,800 seconds since he had fallen through that retched vail in the Department of Misteries. People say time heals all wounds, and that may be so if you have the company of loved ones to help and support you, but otherwise..your pretty much screwed. The thought of his Uncle Vernon giving him a pat on the back saying " Don't you worry Harry, He's in a better place now" almost made him chuckle..almost.

Harry was brought out of his musing by a loud crashing sound, and looking across his small, dimly lit room, he found the source of the commotion. Sitting there, were two large barn owls now pertched on the other side of the thin glass panel with a letter attached to their legs. By the look in their little owl eyes, he could tell they were practically begging to be let in. If owls had a puppy dog look, this would have been it. What really concerned him though, was the fact that neither of these owls were owned by anyone he knew, and they definitly didn't look like a pair of school owls, '_so who could these belong to?_' he thought to himself as he crossed the room to get a better look at them. Upon seeing the letters they both were carrying, all worries of being kidnapped and hexed letters disapeared as the wax stamp in the middle of both letters told him exactly where they had come from, Gringotts Bank.

_'What could they possibly want with me' _Harry thought as he opened the window and let the birds fly in. Walking over to his desk, he pulled open the first draw and grabbed afew owl treats, "Don't tell hedwig I gave you these" he teased. Sitting down next to where the owls had dropped the letters and were now hooting happily at the sight of the treats. While the owls devoured the treats, he ripped open one of the letters and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It was a sad day here at Gringotts when it was announced that Lord Black, your Godfather, had passed away. Being the Head of the Black Family meant he had full control of all the Black vaults and what resided in them. Now that he has passed, Gringotts will be performing the reading of his will and as requested by the late Lord Black, you must be in attendance. As you would of seen already, there are two letters we sent you, This one ( which I hope you opened first ) and another one, which contains a letter from your Godfather which he requested to be sent to you along with this. The reading of the will, will be performed in 3 days time, 10am sharp. Don't worry about transportation to the bank, a Gringotts goblin will arrive at 9:45am to pick you up._

_Sirius Black was a friend to the goblins, and he spoke very highly of you._

_You will be treated with the same respect._

_Gripgraw_

_Director and Chief_

_Gringotts Bank, London._

Putting the letter down, Harry picked up the next. The owls had finished their treats and were now settling into his blanket '_if you'd call that thin piece of cloth one' _he thought to himself. Laying down on his back next to the owls, he opened the second letter and began to read, but almost instantly he regreted doing so. Seeing his Godfathers writing brought back a new wave of sadness that crashed into him, but he knew it had to be done, so he continued to read.

_Harry,_

_If your reading this, i'm just going to assume that I **did** get knocked out of this great big adventure, and that I **didn't** just shove it in your face during one of my drunken rages..naked. But there are afew things I have to tell you Harry, and I hope you read this letter very carefully._

_Ginny **is** a **a**mazing **w**oman,s**h**es g**o**t you**r** back, always r**e**member that ok?If shes anything like her mother, she'll treat you right. Hang on to her for aslong as you can...pfft. I hope you got that one. Pure genius!_

_Dumbledore is nothing but a **twister of the truth**. Can you honestly believe that he played no part in all the things that have happened to you over the years? I won't go into much detail here just incase, but you'll hear all about it during the reading of my will._

_Your so called "Friends" have been going behind your back since day one. You honestly believe that you just **happened** to come across molly and her children that day at the station? Where she was practically shouting out to the world that there was a invisible barrier to a magical station? I don't think so._

_You'll get the full details of everything i've just said during the will reading Harry._

_Love_

_Padfoot._

After he finished reading, Harry put down the letter. He didn't know what to feel or think. He felt angry, not at sirius, but at the people who had betrayed him, the people he had called family, but most importantly, the people he had trusted with his life. '_no wonder I haven't heard from them yet'_ he thought to himself. Pushing those thoughts of anger away from his mind, another emotion hit him with full force, Sadness. This letter, apart from being helpful, was just another reminder that Sirius was gone and wouldn't be coming back. He could feel the tears threatening to burst from his eyes just like they had done almost everyday since he had gotten back to Privet Drive.

'_No'_ Harry thought to himself, no. these people will pay for what they've done. I'll make them regret crossing me and Sirius if its the last thing i'll ever do.

* * *

><p>Three days later..<p>

* * *

><p>Throughout the past three days, Harry Potter could only think about one thing, revenge. The last laugh would be his, and he couldn't wait. Things needed to be done, there were people he had to meet, and today was the day to do it. The day to set all his plans into motion, just happened to be the day his recently deceased Godfathers will was going to be read. If what Sirius said was true, and Dumbledore had been using him in one of his little schemes, He was going to make sure something was done about it, and if Harry could have his way, it wasn't going to be pleasant.<p>

As the cheap little clock in his room struck 9:45am, Harry heard a faint pop. Looking up, he came face to face with a odd looking creature, a Goblin. For a second harry could of sworn it was Dobby, coming back to cause more chaos, But after a closer look he realized, thankfully, that it wasn't.

"Mr. Potter, My name is Sharptooth. I've been ordered to escort you to Gringotts this morning for the reading of you Godfathers will" said the goblin in a formal but friendly tone, the latter surprising Harry the most.

"Yes Sharptooth, I've been informed that you would be coming this morning, could you please tell me who's going to be attending this reading please" said Harry with as much confidence as he could possibly bring forth. If he was going to come off as strong and confident, this was a better time then any to get started.

"There will be quite a few people in attendance today Mr. Potter" replied the goblin "The Malfoy's, Dumbledore, The weasely Family, and more"

'_The Malfoy's, surprising to say the least, but the other two?' _thought Harry. The thought of Dumbledore and his cronies being at his Godfathers will reading angered him even more, '_How** dare** they show their faces'_

"Mr. Potter, i believe we should get going or else we will be late" said Sharptooth_._

Without even giving Harry time to reply, the goblin wrapped his small wrinkly hand around his wrist, and away they went

**A/N:**

**Well thats my first chapter on my very first story, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave reviews, no sugar coating, just the plain truth.**

**UPDATE* I just was not happy with the way it ended so I added abit more to it, i hope you like it. **

**I would like to thank "Anthony37" for not only being my first reviewer, but for giving me a few great ideas.**

**"Tolkare"**

**"Jarek"**

**"N1cromanc3loveR"**

**"I am not here right now"**

**Thanks for fav's and Alerts!**


End file.
